Mad Crazy Stuff
by Random Mistress
Summary: Weird! Now with new chapter! What are 2D and Murdoc going to do now? Will they turn back to normal? WARNING extreme randomness!
1. Chapter 1

Let's start! Hiya! (Karate chops.) Oww!

2-D- Wow. What's that up there? Looks like a rock…. On fire…

Murdoc-What the? (Looks up) Arghh! A meteor! Run! Hide!

(Noodle appears out of nowhere.)

Noodle-(Runs round screaming.)

Russel-Ooh! Looks like we're all gonna die! Anyway, Muds, why are you scared?

Murdoc- I wanted to kill Dullard, not all of us die at the same time!

2-D- It's getting closer…

Russel, Noodle and Murdoc- No!

2-D- And closer… and closer…

(They all close their eyes, waiting to die.)

Murdoc- Huh… Why aren't we dead? (Looks up.)

(The meteor has stopped.)

(Suddenly, a girl has appeared from nowhere, just like Noodle did.)

Gorillaz- Who are you? Why aren't you afraid of the meteor?

Girl- I am Harriet. A.K.A Gorillazrock2509.

Noodle- Right. That doesn't explain anything.

Harriet- I am the Authoress of this Fan Fic! I control everything! Look! I control you, and

everything you say, until this Fan Fic has finished.

Russel- How do we know you telling' the truth?

(Harriet points. 2-D acts like a chicken.)

Murdoc- That doesn't prove anything. Dullard always acts like that.

Harriet- (Sighs.)

(She points again. Noodle kicks Murdoc, who falls into Russel, who isn't too pleased.

Murdoc- (Makes a "Squeak" sound.)

(They all laugh while watching.)

2-D- How much longer of this Fan Fic is left?

Harriet- Well, I am planning to make it a 6 part thing.

O.K. All for now. Oww! (Rubs hand.)

Anyway, please review, or else.

(Grabs gun and points it at Gorillaz.)

REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! Another Chapter! I won't continue unless I get at least 10 reviews!

Let's continue! (Kicks) Owww!

Murdoc- 6 parts? And I bet I'll get beaten up by something in every part. Am I right?

Harriet- Well, not every part…

Russel- Where's the meteor gone?

Harriet- Oh, that's not a meteor, that's my car.

2d- Aren't you too young to drive?

Harriet- That's exactly why I drive that. I'll get pulled over if I drive a normal car, so I drive a meteor.

Noodle- Oh, ok…

Murdoc- Isn't this supposed to be a comedy? This part isn't funny at all.

Harriet- I'm getting to it! Stop moaning!

2d- Well, I dunno about you, but I'm bored. See ya later! (Starts walking off).

Harriet- Oh, no you don't! (Points).

(2d turns into a horse).

Noodle- Ooh! A horse!

2d- (Neighs)

Murdoc- Well, this is weird.

Russel- You should be happy. Now he can't speak!

Murdoc- Oh yeah!

(Noodle tries to get 2d to move.)

Noodle- Come on, Horsey!

Harriet- (Points.)

(2d gallops off with Noodle on his back.)

Noodle- Wahoo!

Harriet- Now, what to do with you two…

(Murdoc and Russel look at each other.)

Murdoc- (Grins) Turn Russel into some thing that can't hurt me!

(Harriet points and Russel turns into a mouse.)

Murdoc- Hey thanks.

Harriet- What are you on about? I haven't done anything with you yet.

2d- Neigh!

Harriet- Well, you heard the blue horse!

Murdoc- What did he say?

Harriet- Well, I don't know! But anyway. (Points)

(Murdoc turns into a rabbit.)

Harriet- Aw! I love rabbits!


	3. Chapter 3

Yay! Next part! I was going to wait, but I just love writing this!

(Jumps)(Bangs head on ceiling) Owww! Again!

Harriet- I don't like you as a rabbit, Murdoc. (Points)

Noodle- Wahoo! Horsey!

Russel- squeak!

2d- neigh!

(Murdoc turns into a book.)

Harriet- There. Now we can shut you up.

(Harriet points at 2d, and he turns back to normal.)

2d- Ow! My back hurts!

Harriet- What shall we turn Russel into now?

Noodle- Turn him into a cat!

(Harriet points at Russel. Russel turns into a cat.)

Russel- Hiss!

Sorry that was so short!

I'll continue when i have **12 reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

Wahoo! Chapter 4! I love writing!

Anyway, more madness!

Even Though I only got like 9 reviews, I shall continue!

Noodle- Aw! Look at the little kitty! (Picks up Russel)

Russel- Hiss!

Noodle- What's the matter, kitty?

(Russel jumps away and lands on 2ds head)

2d- Arggh! (Runs in a circle)

Harriet- Ha ha!

Noodle- Bad kitty! Ohh! Hey, a book!

Authors note- thank you, .bass.princess.! I'll use your idea now!

(Harriet points again.)

(Murdoc is no longer a book, and Russel has stopped trying to tear 2d's head off.)

Harriet-(giggles)

Noodle- Why are you laughing?

Harriet- You'll find out, Noodle, you'll find out.

(Murdoc goes to say something, but he stops, and realises that he is looking at himself, standing a few feet away!)

(2d does the same)

2d and Murdoc- ARGHH!


	5. Chapter 5

Yay! Chapter 5 of a weird, random fanfic that could go on forever! CAKE!

Murdoc-What have you done?

2-D- Oh no, I'm Murdoc! Runs round in circles

Noodle-Calm down!

Russel-What the hell just happened?

Harriet- Well, I don't know.

Note- -Watch Potter Puppet Pals, then you'll understand.

Murdoc- Turn us back!

2-D- still running around in circles, now with Noodle chasing him ARGGH!

Russel- What happened?

Harriet- Again, well, I don't know.

Murdoc- Damnit! Are you even listening to me?

Harriet- Well, I don't know.

2-D- stops I think she's broken. pokes Harriet Are you broken?

Harriet- Well, I don't know.

Review reply time!

Elladora Riddle-Format? What's format? Please excuse, I'm an idiot.

GORILLAZLOVER-Hi! Yes, hooray for rabbits!

94lilo- Thank you. Your fic is good too!

PeanutButterFroggy- Yes. I will kill you if you don't review. It took me a while too, and I'm writing it!

I love Noodles- Argh! No! Don't hurt me with a pen and a door!

Elladora Riddle- Yes, it does doesn't it?

PeanutButterFroggy- I love rabbits too! And frogs!

.bass.princess. - Thanks for your idea!

chaosxShion- I AM going to torture Murdoc more, so no need to ask.

PeanutButterFroggy- Yes, Yippi! W00t!


End file.
